<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dreamer by Steamed_Tets</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22822075">Dreamer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steamed_Tets/pseuds/Steamed_Tets'>Steamed_Tets</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Property of Hate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, pretty much everyone else is only mentioned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:33:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22822075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steamed_Tets/pseuds/Steamed_Tets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The greatest adventures in life aren't dreams.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dreamer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The sun peeked through her window, illuminating the whole room and bathing it in light. Her eyes peeked open, blinking quickly to adjust to the new sensation of light. She sat up in her bed, mouth extending in a yawn as she stretched her arms high above her head to help her wake up. She climbed down the ladder of her bunk bed, feet cramping every step of the way down and she rushed over to the window where light poured in, smiling widely as she did. But then her face became puzzled, she’d had such an amazing and wonderful but altogether confusing dream. One where she went on an adventure and became a hero! She did all kinds of super amazing things and dodged bad guys just like the heroes in some of her favorite games. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She dashed for her desk, taking out a pencil and piece of paper, never wanting to forget the people from the dream she’d had. Once she’d finished her masterpiece she taped it onto her wall and took a minute to admire it, incredibly proud of the work she had done. As the days went on she wrote out her wonderful adventure as well as she could remember it and kept drawing all of the friends and enemies she had made there. Every new picture, every written sentence her dream became more and more clear as a story. And she so loved that story. For it was one of the greatest adventures of her life. Days turned into weeks and before she knew it, a month had passed since she’d first had the dream. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The more she wrote, the more confident she got. Drawing her friends out always made her happy. It was like getting to see them all over again. Whenever she was having a bad day, she drew her monster guide to make herself feel better. She scribbled them in-between her notes for school work and covered pages of them in notebooks at home. Her parents liked the pictures she drew and encouraged her to keep her creativity flowing, claiming that she had such an incredible imagination. But she knew better, though she didn’t know how.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One day, while coloring in a picture of the worst monster from her dream, she remembered something, something so important but so forgotten that it had slipped her mind until this point. “Whether by failure or success, those who leave this world will not remember it, even if it remembers them.” She said aloud, slowly coming to a very scary realization about all of her wonderful drawings and stories. Memories flooded back, the World of Make Believe, and the journey she’d had there had been </span>
  <em>
    <span>real.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She knew it was real, the friends she’d made there had been real and the things she’d experienced had been real. She still had the scar on her knee to prove it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Horror settled on her face as realization sunk in, if she’d been drawing them and telling their story this whole time, that meant that every single one of them would have been realized! Dial, Madras, TOby, Gladys, Cell, Tinker, Tailor, Julienne, Melody, Assok, and RGB. All of them would no longer be in that world, leaving it behind to become characters in this one. And suddenly all the memories came flooding back to her, about the time she became the Hero for a story in a world that was never meant to be a part of one. Tears slid down her face and she sank to the floor. Shocked at the memories and realizations from her drawings of her friends. RGB had said he didn’t know what would happen when she drifted off to sleep after everything that had happened, but he’d said that she’d always be a dreamer and that dreams were something important and not to be forgotten.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn’t want to forget her friends! So she had drawn pictures and told their story, </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> story to her notebooks. But she didn’t want them to leave that world! Where all her adventures had taken place. Now they would not be in the magical World of Make Believe, but instead in her stories of make-believe. Living on only as she remembered them. The thought made her sob, fully breaking down into tears. What if she wasn’t remembering them right? Or if they weren’t their own people anymore. The thought made her sob again. What was she to do now? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wiping the tears from her eyes with the palm of her hand, she stood up and walked over to her desk. Sniffling, she grabbed a pencil and a sheet of paper and started to draw. Even if she had accidentally realized her friends, she wanted them to be realized as accurately as possible and besides, drawing them always made her feel better in bad times. So she drew. She drew every single one of them, adding as many details as she could. From Dial’s torn jeans, to Madras’ shadow. TOby’s stitches, to Melody’s keys. She drew it all and colored it in, making sure to stay inside the lines. When she was finished, she held the drawing up to admire before pulling it close to her and hugging the sheet of paper, the edges crinkling under pressure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She taped this one to her wall beside the one she had drawn when she had first woken up after her adventure over a month ago. The longer she stared at them, the more the gears in her brain started turning. RGB had said that she was not unintelligent and she’d proven herself to be rather smart. So she started to think, and hard about her friends and the World they came from. Would they only simply be characters until the end of time? Or would the previous Heroes return to normal? She didn’t know. No one had known what was going to happen after they had bested Hate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Days passed and she still hadn’t figured out an answer, or even a question that she truly wanted to ask. But she got her answer. While listening to the news on TV and doodling a picture of a certain bug she’d taken a liking to, the commercial ended and a man in a suit and bowtie came onto the screen. She had only given the image a chance glance before returning to her drawing. It was only when the apparent interview started that her head snapped back up to pay attention. That voice. Looking at him again something seemed so familiar about him. Blonde hair, suit with a bow tie and an all too familiar cane, he was answering questions as any adult did in these shows. The longer she watched him, the more familiar he seemed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’ll be in this area for a while. I’m actually looking for something special here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Here. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>here.</span>
  </em>
  <span> That was </span>
  <em>
    <span>him.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She had to find a way. She had to be sure. So she started searching. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Every day after school for weeks she took a long way home, hoping to spot him walking around the city while he looked for whatever the “something special” he had mentioned was. Day after day she walked and never saw him, never even heard of him on any of her journeys. Nearly a month had gone by since the day of the broadcast. She couldn’t keep doing this, couldn’t keep holding on to the idea that he had been her guide, or that he was even still in town. With a sigh of defeat, she sat down underneath a tree across the street from her home, already at her destination but too determined to think about missing him in case today was the day he finally showed up. So she pulled out her notebook and started to draw. She drew Dial and TOby, Tinker, Tailor and Miss Cell, Madras, Gladys, Time, Julienne and Melody, and of course RGB. She drew them all again and again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She only stopped when someone walked up to her. Someone with cheap-looking spats on their shoes. Who even wears spats anymore? She looked up from her notebook, eyes wide and the breath being knocked out of her. Before her stood a man in a suit, tan pants, and horrible blue and red jacket. With a cane and hat to match. Right out of a TV show. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled, “Excuse me,” He interjected, kneeling down to be eye level with her, “I don’t mean to interrupt, But you remind me a lot of someone very dear to me. Someone I’ve been looking for for a very long time.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was him.</span>
  </em>
  <span> It was the actor she’d seen on the news, the one she’d been looking for weeks for! She stood up, notebook and pencil dropping to the ground by her bag. She looked over his face twice. Then three times. Four times. She couldn’t believe this was him, and no television in sight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>He smiled again, “What could I do to prove it to you, Hero? Should I sing again as I did in the market? Or perhaps you’re trying to make me guess?” </span><span></span><br/>
<span><br/>
</span> <span>“RGB!” She threw herself at him in a hug, clinging to his neck and nearly knocking him on his backside. </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I say, I didn’t think you’d miss me this much.” He laughed, returning her hug in stride. His cane falling to the ground, forgotten. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You nitwit,” She sniffed, “It’s been months! I thought you guys couldn’t get out of the World of Make Believe because you were characters in that story?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well that much is true, but we were characters in your story. Dial thinks it’s because you’re a dreamer and realized us and that brought the Heroes back.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what happens now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well you’re the Hero, you tell me.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>